The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Mechanical couplings and fluid conduits are used in a variety of applications. In fluid applications, adjacent components are mechanically coupled to allow fluid to flow through the adjacent components, preferably without leaking. Typical mechanical couplings include a threaded connection, where seals between the adjacent components are accomplished via tapered interfaces and are preloaded by tightening the threaded connection. Stress, vibration, movement, flexing, and other cyclical or dynamic forces can cause a loosening of a coupled connection, resulting in the reduction of a desired sealing torque. This reduction in torque can result in leaks, a drop in pressure, and other undesirable effects.
Loosening of a fluid-transmitting connection can be a particular problem for pneumatic and hydraulic connectors. These connectors are subject not only to external forces, but are also subjected to internal pressure/stress from the fluid being conducted through the coupling. Numerous approaches to addressing these problems exist in the art, including the use of adhesive materials and lock wires to prevent loosening of the coupling. In the aircraft industry, for example, many fluid coupling joints have included compression fittings secured with threaded connections, where a nut is lock-wired to a mating connecting component such that the nut cannot turn with respect to the fitting.